Omem
A nation where death is a mercy. Gov: Dictatorship Rel: Ome, Goddess of Death Culture: This land is one of grim condition, its people oppressed by a ruler with an iron fist. Omem's law is upheld by a ruthless dictator known as Lotas Vugirori, and his military. Aside from Vugirori and his officials, every citizen is left poor and at the mercy of the land. They all work for the dictator as farmers, miners and other laborious occupations. They live with the fear of death by execution, starvation, sickness, or far worse means. Though they fear the wrath of Vugirori, they fear the mysterious cult of mages known as the Withered Beacon far more. Economy: The economy is sustained by the export of raw materials. They purchase their goods only from On'hino, and the majority of their current income is via the selling of the volatile guthryl, which also brought a war to their doorstep. Current State: The dictator is furious with the current situation of the war. While he should have claimed the Onerian capital of Onat when the Onerians were inexperienced, the interference of his operations by domestic insurgents has sent him reeling back to the border. These rebels -- fueled by hatred born from their miserable lives -- destroyed supply convoys, raided outposts, and sabotaged several warships. They are known as the Omian Revolutionaries. Vugirori has offered bounties for every rebel captured, but it has borne little fruit. This is the least of his problems. Word of the On'hino conquest reached his ears. Between the rebels, the current stalemate and now the talk of invasion, there is no avoiding the oncoming storm. Regional Factions: -Withered Beacon -White Sun -Omian Loyalists -Omian Revolutionaries Threats: Loyalist Soldier Loyalist Officer Loyalist Commando Revolutionary Rebel Revolutionary Sapper Revolutionary Guerilla White Sun Cultist White Sun Paladin White Sun Priest White Sun Chosen White Sun Forged Withered Beacon Necromancer Withered Beacon Adept Withered Beacon Summoner Withered Beacon Shade History: Omem is a land of constant turmoil. Since the day a settlement was finished, troubles flooded the lands. Members of the Withered Beacon took settlers in their sleep to fulfill unspeakable rituals and bolster their ranks. To put an end to it, the White Sun was founded. Those looking to battle with evil forces flocked to join the guild. For a long time, there was no issue, until the guild turned maddened in the blink of an eye. Members were cast from the Omian civilization, and the guild was no longer sanctioned. Then, the inevitable issue of economic instability was born when the volatile material guthryl -- the chief export of the nation -- was made contraband by Kalold and Oase. When the economic sunder made conditions unbearable, the First Revolution occured. Leading an army of men desperate for change, the current dictator Vugirori rose to power. His solution was to let men of wealth privately import guthryl into Oner's harbors, and sell it to the nations beyond. As this gap in the Onerian law grew, many thugs and criminals found themselves drawn into it. As regulations were no longer abided by, several circumstances where major crimes such as murder occured, always involving the guthryl imports. Onerian investigators tracked the imports back to Omem. When Vugirori rejected every request to let investigators track down those responsible -- claiming it to be a domestic affair, and that is should remain so -- it became clear that he was behind the birth of the guthryl black market. Oner waged war shortly after. Having brought Oasean mercenaries from the Sentinel's Stride to train his armies, Vugirori carved through Onerian ranks like a hot knife through butter. What set him back from a swift victory was his own neglect. His citizens remained in their grueling conditions, and he kept all the profits. Some of his own military deserted the ranks, against the occupation of Onerian soil for such a scandal. A rebellion was born as angered citizens and former military combined to create the Omian Revolutionaries. The insurgents sapped his defenses, destroyed his naval efforts and ruined his armies. Vugirori was outraged when his plans for celebration over the victory of the war were cancled do to an extraordinary Onerian advance in leu of the rebels' strikes. Barely holding the border and desperately searching for the rebels, the invasion of On'hino may be the final nail in Vugirori's coffin.